A Poisoned Life
by Doegewoonwat
Summary: Yuzuki a true Shinobi aims to become the perfect assassin, killing without a trace just like her job entails. Exploring the world to create the perfect poison and claim revenge for her clan, watch as she meets the old generation and the new generation over the ages. ( I kinda suck at summaries hehe )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, don't even want to. I wanted to try a new story idea that popped up in my head. It's a bit different than my other one so I hope you like it, I WILL continue with Tora the Ten Tailed Cat, so just wait for that update please. I wanted to make a story about a poison user and a true Shinobi, someone that stuck to the dark side of things. The Era will differ and change over the course of the story so expect some older and more unknown characters as well as the new ones like Naruto.**

* * *

"Yuzuki get back here!" a short middle-aged man shouted towards the girl running through the forest. She laughed as the dark-green grass touched her feet, the light shining upon it making the grass give off a black hue. The forest was tranquil, there wasn't a single sound to be heard except for the girl and her father, not even the wind dared venture here…

"But Tou-san it's so boring! You never allow me to go past the trees…"

The man sighed at his daughter, it was true in a sense. This forest was special and their reason for being here all the more so "Come on Yuzuki you know the reason, I've told you multiple times, the forest is dangerous. If not for your training then no-one would have set foot in it for decennia"

"I know!" she yelled in annoyance "You've told me every single day! I've never even seen anything else than this forest, what's the world like outside of it?! When can I leave?!" her father walked up to her and placed his arms around her embracing her in a tight hug "Just a few more years dear, you're almost there"

She quietly cried into his chest, she didn't hate her father, he was her life just like the forest. It's just that the constant surroundings were too much for her… every day the only thing she did was train and study, her father was very adamant on her teachings

"I love you dear, don't you ever forget that. You're my legacy and the only one other than me to know of our art. Tell me dear, why are we here?"

"So I can become a Shinobi…" he stroked her hair in acknowledgement "What kind of Shinobi?"

The girl perked up and smiled at him "The best one the world has ever seen!" He smiled at her, went on one knee and lovingly touched her cheek "Almost, you will become the best Shinobi the world has never seen or heard of"

A confused look replaced her smile as she pondered over the words, she was still young and childlike in her thinking… "Why?"

"Tell me dear, what good is a Shinobi if he's known? We're not one of those fakes, our life is led by the darkness, we don't needlessly show our skills. In the occasion that we do however…"

"They don't live to tell the tale" she nodded as she finished the sentence, it had been thoroughly drilled into her. Human life was fickle, one moment you can change from the living into the dead, her job was to make that experience an art. An art that wouldn't be appreciated or seen, those on her agenda would die if they wanted to or not

"Good, then let's resume your training. You know the area you're allowed to venture in, hide from me the best you can for thirty minutes" She nodded her head "And if I win?"

"You'll get to do the initiation of our clan"

This was her goal, ever since she was born this goal had been planted into her head. She was to win this challenge even if it took her ten full years, her training was focused entirely on not being noticed in any way possible. If she managed to do that against her father, a master in the arts, then she would be ready to become a real member and begin training her techniques even further… it would mean she's one step closer to leaving this forest…

Yuzuki didn't wait for a signal, she walked towards the trees without making a sound. Every step she took on the grass left no indication that she was even there, no sound, no shape of her feet… the shadow from the trees touched her. She vanished without a trace fully blending with the darkness, wherever there was darkness she would become one with it. Shadows don't speak, shadows don't try to harm you when you embrace them, they're your best ally if you want to stay hidden

Her father looked at the spectacle in appreciation 'She's learning quickly, let's see if she's ready. The grass? Not a single indication she was there, the silent step perfectly mastered, time to judge her other skills' he walked towards the trees and similarly fused with the shadows. The man didn't use his full level of mastery in this test, that would make it impossible to catch him. No, he was hidden better than almost any seasoned Shinobi would be but just enough that his daughter would be able to find him if she mastered the techniques to the required level

He moved through the shadows as if part of them, if the light shone and created them, he would follow. The environment was his ally as he moved between the trees 'not a single trace, not even a single discrepancy in the shadows' smiling as he couldn't catch a single sign of his daughter 'Now what would the best place to hide be? The trees would be anyone's obvious answer, although they're wrong'

He suddenly turned around at a speed no normal Shinobi could move only to stare at the dagger pointed at his jugular "Perfect" he looked at his daughter, she wore the expression of a professional, not a hint of emotion on it, purely focused on the task at hand. Emotions gave weakness when you had a job to perform, fear similarly was to be shut down. His daughter didn't even flinch at the sudden movement as if she expected it to begin with

"Did I win?" the professional demeanour vanished without a trace as she lowered the dagger, her father laughed "You did indeed! Splendid work as I expected!"

"I did it! Finally!" it had taken her seven whole years to finish the task, every day she did the same test until completion… her basic training was finally over "We're going to our camp, it's time to prepare. Yuzuki I'm going to ask you one time only, are you ready?" she nodded with the childlike smile on her face "Hn!"

He took her in his arms for the final time, picked her up and walked towards the camp in a bridal carry. He smiled ruefully at the task at hand, it pained him in his heart knowing what he was about to do to his own daughter… the initiation was horrid to say the least, his own he could perfectly remember

"Daddy?" he placed his daughter on her bed "Lie down and get comfortable, I'm going to get something" She did as told looking on as her father walked away, she couldn't figure out why he was sad? Shouldn't he be happy, she passed his test after all?

She saw her father walking back into her tent, he took a chair and sat down next to the bed as he stroked her hair a final time "Close your eyes", she did… "I love you dear, please remember that with what's to come" Yuzuki tensed as she felt something crawling onto her stomach, a few seconds went by until she flinched as whatever it was suddenly bit her, she screamed…

The most intense scream imaginable destroyed the tranquil silence of the forest, pure pain could be heard in the voice as if a person was being skinned alive and conscious throughout the whole process. Time went by as her father was forced to watch his daughter scream in agony, he lifted her shirt and took out the black salamander he previously placed underneath it. The tiny salamander bit him as it struggled in his hands hoping that it would be set free, the man however didn't react and gently placed it on the ground "You're free to go little fella", it scurried away instantly

The screams continued for hours until her throat gave out, she couldn't produce any more sound. This however didn't mean the pain was over, far from it, she had her mouth open from the anguish and trashed on the bed "Stay strong dear, you'll get through this just like I did" he left the tent, closing the flap behind him as he sighed "Only a few more months of this…"

Five months went by as he force-fed his daughter on the bed, the trashing and screams of pain continued every single minute of every day until finally it stopped. Yuzuki opened her eyes and saw her father sitting next to her "D-Daddy…"

"Yuzuki, welcome back" she tried getting up to hug her father but failed, he moved away from her approach "Sorry my dear but I can't, this is the next part of your training. Here, take these" he handed his daughter a pair of black gloves which she took with confusion "Wear these at all times until you've mastered the second part of your training. There will be no physical interaction until you're done"

She fell into silence as she heard the words, tears started pouring out of her eyes as she thought of what this meant. She wanted a hug, no, she Needed a hug after all this! Why couldn't he?! She fell back onto the bed and cried until she could no longer "Rest, we'll resume training tomorrow"

The next day she walked outside, she had many questions as she found her father sitting by the campfire "Why?" he looked up at her with a rueful smile "Because of our bloodline, the initiation activates it"

"Why?!"

He gestured for her to sit down "We come from a line of Shinobi that live in secrecy, there are only a maximum of two possible. It is a curse of sorts, our bloodline governs poison, our blood itself is so toxic that a mere touch can harm a person. That is if you haven't fully mastered it"

"Poison? Then…. That…"

He nodded "That was the first step, by injecting you with a powerful poison your blood will awaken and take on its properties. The more powerful the poison the stronger you react… our clan lives by injecting ourselves with toxins, the more we take in, the stronger our own becomes"

"The pain?"

"Will always come back, that is part of the curse. Each time you inject yourself no matter how weak the poison you will experience this pain. The weaker the poison however the shorter it will stay, at one point you will even grow accustomed to the pain"

She shuddered at the thought of this, it felt like an eternity with that pain, she was going to experience that more?! "How long?"

"Five months, but that's only because I used an extremely strong toxin to trigger your bloodline. The first time is always the longest, tell me dear, what did I use?"

How would she know? She had her eyes closed! Yet… she knew? Confusion clouded her face "Black salamander?" her father nodded "What does it do?", she knew this as well "It's a powerful neurotoxin that destroys your nerves, you'll lose function of your limbs in minutes and then your organs fail one after the other until finally you die… how do I know this?"

"Our bloodline gives us information on the toxins we take in, it will tell us their function. We're able to produce each toxin we've fused with separately or mixed by our choosing. Our blood however is always the combination of every one of them"

She looked at the gloves given to her "So the gloves?"

"Protect others from your touch, even your sweat is toxic to a degree until you learn to control it. You won't harm me, the trees and nature around us however will die if you touch them. Not touching me will teach you to be wary of it with other humans when you're finally ready to leave this forest"

She understood everything her father said and realised so much more, the reason she was always forced to wear full body protection without a hint of skin showing expect for her hands. Even her neck was covered as well as the small black facemask which covered her mouth and nose, it was a miracle that her black hair was allowed to flow freely!

"It's time to move, we've been here for far too long already. Pack up the camp" it was as sudden a proclamation as always, she'd grown used to that part. Every few months they would venture deeper into the forest, each and every time they moved she found it difficult, today would be no exception

They packed up the camp and began walking, only fifteen minutes later and they stopped "We're here, set up the camp" it vexed her why they did this, she knew this location and had seen it many times before yet she was never allowed to venture here! Her breathing had become erratic and painful as the time went by, the longer she stayed in the new location the more it hurt. It would take two days before she'd grown accustomed to it enough and almost two months before she didn't notice it altogether. It was like a pressure closing in on you from every angle

Setting up the camp was done without a word as Yuzuki was still processing all the information and feelings. They'd been over it many times just like everything else but her childlike mind still didn't like it! Every time they set up camp her father would explain it again as if she hadn't been told yet…

"The reason we move camp is because of the forest, as I said before this forest is deadly. It's known as the demon's forest because everyone that entered has died a few minutes in. Many exploration attempts have been made but none succeeded, except for our clan. It had taken them almost fifteen years to get to the centre. A forest only five kilometres in diameter had taken them that long, just like we're doing now."

"The trick to this forest is slowly adjusting to the special chakra it has, the closer you get to the centre the more potent and Yin-chakra will be present until finally all that's left is pure Yin-chakra which would kill anyone in a second. Our clan never disclosed this information to others, we gained special powers that made others lust for it"

"The few people of our clan proudly showcased our power and grew immensely powerful, some clans managed to copy a smidgen of it and became famous in the own accord. Our power though was still by far the strongest, people grew to fear it just like they do with every great power they don't understand, they began to resent our clan and eventually killed every member except for two lucky ones that managed to escape"

"My father and mother were those two, she was pregnant with me at the time. What they didn't know was that they also gained a special bloodline, only the strongest male and female with this bloodline would be able to awaken it. No-one knew of it thus far as the requirements to unlock it were unknown, no-one had done so."

"That's the reason why you don't have a mother, when a child is born the parent with the same gender dies… I loved your mother dearly" he wiped away a tear at the memory "Now to get back to the forest, what lies at the centre is a secret you'll find out in due time, I recon it will take you two more years to reach it. Until then I will teach you about your bloodline, the special techniques will be familiar to you already. I've trained you in similar arts thus far"

He got up and mentioned for her to follow, they went to a small patch of open grass with a few targets already set up "Take out your senbon, hit the centre of each target"

Yuzuki looked at the targets and thought the task shouldn't be that hard, she whipped out ten senbon from a hidden compartment and threw all of them in an instant, each of them hitting a different target dead-on centre. Her father looked at her with pride "Well done, you've mastered senbon it seems, now for the real technique"

She saw her father with his hands in front of his torso as if he were about to throw senbon yet he didn't have any in his hands. He performed the throwing motion as ten extremely thin needles suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the ten targets had no extra senbon in them however?

The next second she looked on in amazement as the ten targets disintegrated from the centre outwards, they began rotting at extreme speeds just like the few trees behind them! Not even five seconds later and the targets plus trees were gone without leaving a single trace that there were there to begin with except for the black hole in the ground…

"This is our bloodline, we turn out poison into weapons and kill without a trace. Everything organic that's touched will rot in seconds, there is no antidote if your blood is strong enough. There are a few other things we can do" next he breathed in and exhaled a large cloud of black gas, it entered the forest and made every tree it touched similarly disappear

"This is the Poison Cloud technique, it's an incorporation of our bloodline and Yin-release. It's more noticeable than the senbon and therefore used less often, the chances of collateral damage are also significantly higher. Next up is the Touch of Death" he walked up to a tree and gently touched it, he walked back to stand next to his daughter as nothing happened to the tree "This technique has a delay of up to one hour depending on what our objective is"

As soon as he finished speaking the tree instantly turned into nothingness "The benefit of this one is that it's hard to trace back. People touch many things and therefore a gentle touch can seem like nothing, the poison builds up in the victim until he or she suddenly dies. These examples are just some of the techniques I'm going to teach you and at full power. Your techniques will start out much weaker until you build up your own strength"

"The most important aspect of this bloodline is that it doesn't make any sound or scent, you can kill your targets in an instant and even stop them from making a sound in doing so. The better your control of the poison the less noticeable it will be, this combined with your stealth training will make you the perfect Shinobi"

A new goal entered Yuzuki's mind, the previous one of finishing the test was long gone, her new one however was much harder. She wanted to control her bloodline to perfection so that she could do whatever she wanted, she could leave the forest without fearing accidentally killing people, she wanted to meet other people! But most of all she wanted to make her father proud

"Tou-san, teach me!" her father looked at her with a smile "I already planned to, it's time for the hardest part of these techniques, incorporating your Yin-chakra with your blood. As mentioned before there exist two types of chakra which mould into the more commonly used chakra. You have spiritual chakra and physical chakra, Yin-release only focuses on the spiritual chakra. This is done for a few reasons, mostly because fusing with the shadows requires Yin-release and a dominant yin-chakra, the other reason is because sensors can only sense the combined and physical chakra. If your body is fully made up of Yin-chakra then you won't be able to be sensed at all. Now dear, tell me what kind of problem this creates?"

Yuzuki pondered for a moment until she thought of the things her father said about the bloodline, it was literally a bloodline in the sense of the word. The poison was contained in their blood, blood is physical! "How to fuse Yin-chakra with your blood?"

"Exactly! Yin-chakra is spiritual and therefore mental chakra, it won't combine with your body properly that's why you fuse it with physical chakra. But we don't use physical chakra at all and aim to eliminate it from our bodies, so how do we fuse it?!" he grew excited as he talked about the subject "the answer lies in the human limitation of their imagination, it's actually quite simple. We see our minds as just our brain, we limit ourselves greatly. We have to think and convince ourselves that our blood is what makes us what we are! Forget about the brain, forget about your body and only think of your blood, convince yourself that your bloodline is You! You are your bloodline, you are your blood, you are no longer human!"

"Spiritual chakra is only limited to our imagination, our imagination is based on the way we think so the solution is to alter the way we think, change the way we view ourselves"

It sounded easy that much was true, but how in Kami's name do you even do that?! Yuzuki was without a clue on how to start… her father laughed at her expression "Don't worry dear there's a way, I'm going to put you in a Genjutsu to start up the process. Think only what I said and think only of yourself as your blood, shave away the excess parts"

He held out his hands next to her head and unleashed his chakra "Good luck", she slumped to the ground as she entered her own mind…

* * *

( Three years later )

The end was in sight as Yuzuki and her father neared the centre of the forest, the final months had approached as she anticipated this in glee. Her mastery of the techniques had gone well, she was now one with the shadow only second to her father, her mastery of poison techniques was going great as well. She was now able to completely erase the odour of her poisons and any sound she would make while performing the techniques. At first she still needed hand seals to complete the techniques but this had gone away over the years. Seals were only a helping hand at starting up a technique, if you truly knew the technique then there was no need for them. They made sound and were an excess movement so Shinobi had no need for them…

The two walked up to the final part of the forest, Yuzuki noticed that the dark green grass has grown considerably darker as they grew closer to the centre. A little into the distance and all she could see was black, black grass, black trees and black light? It was a world of shadow just like she'd been trained in, there was only a variation of dark hues

In the middle of the centre was a rock with tiny holes in it, it seemed extremely ordinary except for the pitch-black colour. Yuzuki went to approach it "Stop" she turned around to face her father "That is your final destination, that rock in itself isn't anything special, what lives inside it however…"

"When you reach the rock kneel before it and wait, you'll see why, whatever you do be respectful" she nodded and got the signal that it was clear to go, her father waited a small distance away and only looked on

She neared the rock and did as told, she kneeled before it and patiently waited with her eyes glued to the ground underneath her. It was disrespectful to watch something approach you while kneeling, you are to wait for a signal to raise your head. Something gently touched her face only moments later, she slowly looked up and saw two black rats with a polished gleaning coat before her "Hello there little girl!"

They spoke! "H-Hi?"

One of the rats smiled at her "Don't worry little one, sit down! You must be extremely uncomfortable while kneeling… it's been ages since we've had a visitor!" well they were nice rats at least, weird but nice? She took on a more relaxing posture and sat down before them, the two rats scurried around her clearly inspecting her "Remarkable, you've fully converted to Yin-chakra, not even your father was able to do that"

He wasn't?

"Indeed sis, this one's perfect if only a bit young, well trained to say the least", "I know sis, just look at her, she's magnificent! We've waited ages for someone like her!"

What were they talking about?! Waited ages, for what? Why are they looking at me like that? "Uhm?"

"Oh sorry dear! It's just that you're special, you're the first human we've seen that's become perfectly in tune with Yin-chakra, not a smidgen of physical chakra left, it's a beauty to behold!"

"Who are you two?" oh no that wasn't respectful in the slightest!

"Our names aren't important at the moment, you'll need to wait a bit longer to get to know them. What we are though is far more special, we're rather notorious you see… have you heard of the Black Death?"

Wait, Black Death? It sounded familiar, her father taught her a lot about the world's history, it couldn't be! "You're the cause of it?!"

The two rats laughed "No dear, we Are the Black Death! What's left of us at least… our clan was in the millions at one point, we had so much fun!" Fun?! They killed millions! "But that was hundreds of years ago!"

"Right you are! If only there was still a male alive… shame, we would've had an even bigger party than last time. Alas it's only the two of us left, us two amazing sisters, we're kind of immortal you see"

They've got to be kidding me, first they say they've caused millions of deaths and now they say they're immortal?! These two are absurd! "Then why…"

"Are we here? Because those pesky humans eliminated our entire clan! So, we thought of a plan as we escaped, we got to this forest and hid until someone found us. This forest is a beauty just like you, it's an anomaly which makes survival near impossible, that is until your clan came along. So we struck a deal! We teach them our techniques and in return they help us get revenge!"

"Revenge?"

"Yes! And now we've finally found the one to do it! Although you're a tad too young at this point, so how about you come back when you turn sixteen? We'll teach you our final technique, alright?"

Yuzuki could only dumbly nod her head, why would she actually care about what they caused? Wasn't it taught to her that human life was fickle? So what if millions died, these two could help further reach her goal so not taking it would be foolish

"Good answer! Deary come on over and take your precious daughter, train her some more outside of the forest and return when she's sixteen. She's the one"

Yuzuki's father shone with pride unlike she'd ever seen before, he lost his control and hugged her so hard that it hurt "My daughter, you're really the one like I thought! It's time to leave this forest, you're going to explore the world for a few years!"

Finally! She's going to leave the forest, it's time to see more of the world than this small forest!

"It's time to get ready, follow me, quickly!" her father took her by her hand as they ran away from the centre of the forest, the rats waved her goodbye and smiled. It didn't take long until they reached the camp "Take of your clothes, you've mastered your bloodline well enough to wear normal clothes, we need to be as inconspicuous as possible when we leave the forest, we're to blend in with others" he tossed her a small package which she opened, in it were a black shirt, some short pants and sandals… great, she hated those…

"Tou-san, these make so much sound!"

"That they do dear, people will notice it if you don't make any sound, we're going to act like normal civilians. Those clothes are common around here. But more importantly we're going to decide where we're going first! Here look at this map"

She wandered over to her father as he opened up a large map on the small table, on it were all the countries she knew of. They were currently in Demon Country which was next to Swamp Country, imaginative names, right? "Where do you want to go?!" she could hear the excitement in his voice, it seems not only she grew annoyed at the forest

"Well, I've always wanted to see an ocean? And a mountain sounds nice too, but I prefer the ocean?"

"Great answer! It's decided, we're going to the Land of Water!" she didn't mind in the slightest! Changing clothes at speed unseen before she stood before her father only a minute later fully dressed and packed "Done! Let's go"

He similarly had done the same, the entire camp was gone in a flash as the two were so excited that they couldn't contain it… leaving the forest was quick work, they sped between the trees and left in just minutes. One special aspect about her training was that most of it entailed physical training, she couldn't use physical chakra at all so boosting your physical capabilities was near impossible for her, that's why she was trained in speed and flexibility. She didn't need strength however, only the former two combined with endurance. The best part of this was that it isn't clearly shown on the body, no excess muscles to give away she's a shinobi and damn she loved the way she looked because of it!

They left the forest and she stopped dead in her track… she'd never left the forest before, this whole world was new to her… it was scary and exciting, she looked around and saw a massive expanse of beautiful green grass without any dark hue. A few trees stood here and there but none that would hinder her view, it was quite a view to say the least especially with the expanding hills in the distance and even two mountains far away. She just stood there and took in the sight, it was and will forever be the most spectacular thing she's seen, ten years or nothing but forest will do that to you

She looked back at the forest and smiled, even if she hated it, it was still her home in a way. The small river leading out of the forest would be the last thing she will see of it for the next few years "Can we follow the river?" it wasn't much but it was hard to let go of her home in an instant, the final reminder slowly becoming smaller and finally disappearing into a cave would be a much better way to end it

"Sure dear, the Land of Water is quite a while away, do you want to do the scenic route or go quick about it?"

She pondered for an instant, admire the view in a slow pace or do it quickly and get to the ocean earlier? Yeah it was an easy one, quick and ocean all the way "Quick"

"Then take of your sandals, those blasted things are an annoyance…" oh she was glad about her decision now, the feeling of grass in between her toes was a lot better than some wood from sandals!

"Ready to go?"

"Hn!"

They sped off, the lands changed view at a fast pace as they rushed towards their destination. They only took a few short breaks on their way there until they finally lessened their pace "We're nearing the border, we're going to sneak in until we reach Kirigakure, from there we'll walk on our sandals and act like nothing special"

It sounded like a lot of work, sneak into a country heavily fortified by Shinobi? Many would think they're crazy, the lands were on high alert these days and any intruder would be killed on the spot without a valid reason! For them though it was easy, they saw a patrol but simply slid into the shadows and bypassed them "Tou-san, are they really that bad?"

"They're trained differently dear, they're a shame to the name of Shinobi. They think fighting is done in the open and fair, they tell themselves that stealth and deception is vital but meanwhile do nothing with it. They're much too flashy to be real shinobi"

"Can I try them out?" she put up a childlike grin, a way to test her skill other than her father would be fun, right?

He thought about it for a few seconds but reluctantly agreed "Fine, make sure they don't leave a trace", "Thanks!"

He hid in the shadow of a tree and looked at his daughter as she went to work. She slid into the shadows of the nearby trees and neared the patrol of three, they seemed strong but she knew they were nothing special… her father said a group is typically made of either three Chuunin or Two Chuunin and one Jonin? These can't be more than the former judging by their movements, not that it would matter…

She got so close to them that she wondered how they couldn't even notice her, surely they had some experience with people sneaking up on them? There were constant fights for crying out loud, how were they not experienced? She mentally sighed, time to get this over with then, she hoped it would be a bit more exciting. She moved one of her hands in a throwing motion as three tiny senbon made out of poison launched at her victims, she made sure to hit them right in their hearts to speed up the process and watched as their deaths approached. The three of them felt a small prick and went on alert, they looked around but saw nothing, that was until they fell to their knees and struggled to move, bit by bit their movements became weaker until they couldn't move any longer. They were in total shock not even making a sound as they died, three bodies on the ground in a minute, done by a ten-year-old girl

She huffed in annoyance and went back to her father "That was boring!", he smirked "That's to be expected, assassination is only exciting when it's hard, these three were nothing special. I should clean up though, he threw his own senbon at the corpses until they vanished without a trace "Ready to go somewhere more exciting?"

"Sure am, this place is boring so far…"

They ran some more until they reached their destination, a large ocean appeared in front of them. Yuzuki gasped at the sheer beauty of it, she decided that she loved the ocean, she wanted to live here! "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Hn" she nodded her head and smiled as her father stroked her hair from the side "You can explore a bit if you want, I'll set up camp"

"Thanks Tou-san!" with that she sped off leaving a smiling father behind her. She stayed on the edge of the ocean running at a normal speed, a civilian would be able to run this fast so there shouldn't be an issue there. If anybody did notice her she would just say she's here with her father, which she was… she still marvelled at the water, she touched it and felt the cooling sensation until a giggle was suddenly heard "That tickles!"

She jumped back in shock as a small boy appeared from the water, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was cute, although a bit weird as he missed his eyebrows... he beamed at her with a joyous smile as if what just happened was the greatest thing ever "Hi! I'm Gengetsu!"

* * *

 **There you have it, the first chapter! It's now in the era of the first and second Kages, and if you disagree with my notion that Shinobi are trash because they don't act stealthily then sorry you're wrong. All that stuff about being hidden etc etc even in the bell test from Kakashi but what does he himself do? He fights enemies head on just like Naruto did against him as a Genin…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, never will and don't even want to. I just want to try different styles of writing and see what fits me, the more I practice the better it'll become I guess?**

* * *

"Hi! I'm Gengetsu!"

'So cute… although, his hair…' Yuzuki walked up to him oblivious to his startled expression towards her actions. She made her hands wet in the water and put them through his hair "So messy, let's tidy this up" the hair truly was a mess, it was nice and blonde that's for sure but the style, ugh the style was horrendous! Not soon after was the boy's hair brushed to one side with some volume added to it, it wasn't perfect but better than expected for to the conditions. Yuzuki admired her work and nodded "Better"

The boy looked at her with a perplexed expression, not believing what'd just happened. He passed his hands through his hair, or at least tried to as Yuzuki slapped the hand away "Don't touch it, I just made it nice and tidy!" Totally shocked was all you could say of poor Gengetsu, he just met the girl thinking he could scare here and here he was without any say… "W-what did you do? I'm a Shinobi, you c-can't just…!"

Putting her hands on her hips she scowled "I can and I just did, besides you're a brat, no way you're a Shinobi" the boy not knowing how to answer was met with his head suddenly being brutally forced over the water surface "Just admire my work and thank me kay?"

He did as told and looked at his reflection, at first he didn't say a word, he just stared. After two minutes of total silence and staring though… "My hair, it's amazing!", Yuzuki smirked "Told you", what she didn't expect however was him suddenly turning around and giving her a hug of death "I love you! Thank you!"

'Damn, I messed up without thinking… should I just kill the kid? I mean he is kind of cute…' forcefully stopping the hug she looked at him "Gengetsu, right?" he nodded with a massive smile on his face "Hn! What's your name miss?", 'Miss?! I'm ten years old, how dare he?! Did I mess up his head while fixing his hair?!' she was sure she heard a snicker somewhere in the shadows 'Dad huh, I'll get you later…'

Gengetsu found his head buried in the floor not a second later than he said those words "I'm only ten, don't treat me like some aged lady! Now get up!"

He just lied there once again with shock 'She knocked me to the floor and now tells me to get up?! And what's up with that strength?!' he didn't get up though, no he was too busy thinking to do as told… "I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!" he found himself grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown in the air just enough to land straight on his feet "Are you deaf?! Do as I say from now on, get it?!"

"Y-yes mam" he only managed to stammer before his head was once again buried in the dirt "I'm not a mam, I'm ten! Get that through your thick skull, now get up!" he quickly picked himself up totally covered in dirt, his clothes wet but he didn't dare complain… "Stand up straight! Head high! Not that high! Look forward, shoulders straight, don't slouch! Better, but what did you do with your hair, you ruined it!" Yuzuki put her hands through his hair yet again to fix it and frowned "Don't make me do that again, I'm Yuzuki by the way"

"P-Permission to speak" she nodded her head "Granted" he was scared for his life, even the worst drillmasters at his academy weren't this tough and strict, he didn't stand a chance against her… though the actions did intrigue him, although infatuate may be a better word "W-will you, go on a… on a d-date with me?"

Yuzuki stood there with an empty expression 'Did he just ask me out?!' she didn't know how to respond so she did the only thing she knew, she slammed his head into the ground 'that should do it, asking me out…'

"We've just met you idiot! Although I admit that you're cute, we're still way too young! Not to mention I like mature guys more _I think…_ " the last part being said in a whisper, she didn't really know as she hadn't met many people yet…and most of them so far died, by her hands…

Gengetsu stood up with renewed vigour "So you're saying we can date when we're older?" he saw her give a weak nod "Great! Then let's be friends first okay? By the way where're you from? I haven't seen you around?"

Yuzuki wondered how to respond, tell him the truth or lie? Mentally she just shrugged, she didn't really think it mattered, if he managed to find her suspicious she could just kill him and leave "A bit away, I'm here as a tourist of sorts, wanted to see the ocean, which you ruined by the way…" the last part being said with a frown, he did ruin her special experience after all

What she said however triggered a different response than hoped, she saw the boy get on the defensive and seemingly ready to attack at a moments' notice "We're at war, you shouldn't have been able to enter our lands, tell me why you're here! I'm a shino…bi…" his head hit the ground yet again "Don't talk to a friend like that Gen-chan, like I said I'm a tourist, pay attention"

She grabbed his arm, hoisted him up and dusted off his clothes "Start again, tell me something about yourself, or do you want me to knock you into the ground again?" she arched her brow and looked at him in a threatening manner, he began to tremble slightly and she could see the nerves on his face "I-I'm Gengetsu", "I know that already, go on…", "S-Sorry… I'm a s-shinobi and like illusions and stuff? I like my parents, training and the ocean, oh and I love my dog Pookie!"

"You named your dog Pookie?" she saw him nod his head vigorously "Okay then, so you're a shinobi, why are you here and not training then?"

"I was! But then… I saw you walking along the shore and went to check you out" he grew startled at Yuzuki's expression which pretty much said 'Check me out? Perv', "for security purposes! I mean you are cute b…ut…" his face grew red as he registered what he'd just said, Yuzuki snapped her fingers in front of his head "Gen-chan, pay attention". "S-Sorry! Well the next thing I know you started tickling me and I tried to scare you, which did work" he smirked at the last part until he noticed her expression change yet again into annoyance "You did that on purpose? What if I fell and dirtied my clothes, what would you've done then?! Think before you act Gen-chan! Isn't that a lesson in your academy?"

'Hey, she did the same, just look at my clothes damnit!', "I-It is!"

"Then act like it Gen-chan!" he slightly bowed in apology before shooting up "Why're you calling me Gen-chan?! You keep saying that, it's Gengetsu! Gen-get-su, not Gen-chan"

A tick appeared on Yuzuki's forehead as she smirked "Because you're cute Gen-chan, and friends give each other nicknames, don't they? But if you even dare give me one I'll knock your head so far into the ground you'll sneeze up dirt for weeks, got that?"

"H-Hai!", "Good, now tell me more about those illusions, are they cool? What can you make?" he beamed at the question, illusions were kind of his thing "They're super cool! I want to be the strongest Genjutsu shinobi ever! Although I can't make any really strong ones yet, it's kind of hard to use them…"

"Why're they hard?" she tilted her head in confusion, weren't illusions part of Yin-release, what's hard about that. You just think of what you want to make and they should appear, right? Not that she had that much experience in them just yet, but the idea seemed simple

Gengetsu grew slightly frustrated thinking about his issue, it was one of the mayor reasons why Kiri-nin weren't that great in Genjutsu, the weather… if you made an illusion you would have to take into account the rain, moisture of the air and so many other details that it was just absurd! If you placed somebody in a Genjutsu it had to seem like nothing was wrong, if they knew something changed then they could just break out of it…

"The rain keeps messing them up, I can only cast the simple ones that show a totally different thing like making somebody get stuck in a nightmare or something… but that's just useless, they can just break out! Every time I try to make one I forget something like how the puddles would act or how rain acts on the trees, it's really hard…"

Yuzuki thought about it, it seemed like a reasonable issue but still manageable. You'd just have to account for those, that shouldn't be that hard? "Show me"

"But you're just a civilian, I can't!"

"You want another fist to the face?" he stopped fussing and performed a few hand seals "Genjutsu: Water Torture"

Yuzuki found herself in a massive body of water, she looked around in curiosity 'I know it's fake all right, but it's still kind of cool. But how would this even hurt me?' she found it harder to hold her breath over time 'so it forces me to hold my breath? It acts on instincts, it gives a nice opportunity to harm the person stuck… still it's a bit weak if you ask me' just being curious as to what would happen she opened her mouth trying to breath as the water rushed into her, it felt odd… 'is this wat drowning would feel like? I've never felt it, so my mind doesn't know what to register' the next thing she knew the illusion stopped. She once again stood in front Gengetsu who looked at her with annoyance "See, it doesn't even work! You didn't react at all"

"No, it did", "Then why didn't you react? You should've felt like drowning!"

Yuzuki shrugged "I don't know what drowning feels like, so I guess it doesn't work on me? Still, why even use those hand moves, doesn't it totally betray you're going to use an illusion? You even called out the name…"

"How else would I use it? We need to use seals in order for Jutsu to work, but you wouldn't know as a civilian…", 'Nah, he's just wrong, seals just help with performing a technique if you haven't mastered it, dad said those fakes forget about that. Just like calling out the name, it's stupid and wastes so much time'

Yuzuki shook her head at the statement "I'm a civilian true, but I know some things from others. I just can't just chakra or I would've trained as well. Tell me, what do seals do?"

"You… sorry… I didn't know", "Don't worry, just answer my question", "Seals help to gather chakra and make it do what you want, without them your Jutsu may not attack the one you want to"

"Correct, now tell me again until you figure out the issue, make it shorter this time"

"Okay? I don't know what you mean but well, seals help gather chakra and moulding it into the shape you want"

"Shorter"

"…Seals help gather and mould chakra" Yuzuki nodded her head "Better, so you can't use techniques without seals?"

"No, you can! But it's a lot harder, you'd need like twenty times more training at least to do the same thing… so using two or three seals makes up for that" she smashed his head into the ground once again "That's just lazy and pathetic, it's like you said, they Help! They Help, they don't do it themselves, you just need more training and not use them! Those three seals you used cost you about two seconds, tell me what would you do if somebody attacked you in those two seconds?"

"Well jump away obviously, I don't want to die you know…"

"Exactly! And then you'd do the same thing over and over again until you lose, so get off your lazy ass and train until you don't use them anymore! Just like saying the name of the Jutsu, it's completely useless and you guys only do it to show off!"

"But it's cool!" *Smack* "The ground is cool as well! Would you rather die and look cool or live?! You shinobi are all idiots!"

Gengetsu got up from the ground "If you died then I'd lose my friend Gen-chan, so train until you drop, I don't want to lose my first friend" he looked at Yuzuki with wonder "You're serious? I'm your only friend?" she nodded in response "I won't die Yuzuki-chan, I'll get strong enough to protect you, I promise!"

*Smack* "Why would I need you to protect me? It seems I'm stronger than you with you lying on the ground all the time… By the way isn't it a weekday? Don't you have classes or something?"

As soon as she finished the sentence he shot up in fear "Ooooh I'm screwed! I wanted to train before class but kind of lost track of time! Sorry Yuzuki-chan I have to go!" he ran off instantly towards what should be Kiri's direction. She waited a minute until she was sure he was out of ear's reach "You can come out dad"

She looked to her right towards one of the larger rocks near the beach, her father not soon after walked out from behind it… she immediately grew annoyed, his expression was not one she wanted to see, he smirked "Sorry dear I didn't want to ruin your little date, did you have fun? I've got to say you've got him under your thumb straight away, good work! So when are you going to invite him over?" she threw a senbon straight at his face which he dodged with apparent ease, the small tree behind him however wasn't as lucky and began to slowly rot "Easy there dear, you don't want your boyfriend to find out your father's dead"

"Tss, if only, and he's not my boyfriend!" he rolled his eyes "Suuure he isn't… but down to business, we're going to follow him. We've got business in Kiri, you're going to sneak in there with me and begin your training"

She straightened up as did her expression, no longer was there annoyance "What do you want me to do?"

"We're going to spy on the Momochi clan, they specialize in something called the silent-kill. Apparently they use mist to hide themselves and kill the enemy while remaining hidden"

"So a clan which isn't totally useless and fake?" her father smirked and nodded "One of the few, you're going to see if their technique is worth stealing. Enter their compound and remain hidden until you've succeeded, afterwards you have a final task. Kill one of their Jonin and escape out of Kiri successfully"

'Sounds fun, at least somewhat of a challenge', she nodded which was all the response he needed, they began with their task. Moving towards the few trees and rocks nearby they fused with the shadows and used the silent-step to approach Kiri. The path wasn't as grand as they expected from one of the main villages, it was just a small rock path with a mishmash of pebbles and stones. A few trees could be seen on the rocky terrain, none of them though were near the path. Clearly having been cut away to make the view clear.

The area around Kiri was full of steep hills and even a few mountains here and there. The path which they followed with a few metres distance crept through the crevices of mountains making every part great to defend and for setting up ambushes. It was clearly done with a militaristic view, almost everything around them seemed manmade or at least changed in some way. They were sure the hills and terrain spotted a few hidden bunkers in time of need, not that they cared as they knew how to stay hidden. An enemy that approached however wouldn't live to tell the tale

Not soon after they began on their route did it start raining, it was somewhat of a normal occurrence around here. You could even say that it rained more often than it didn't, yet another thing that would hinder an enemy but would aid Kiri-nin. They specialized in Suiton Jutsu as well as a few Raiton to spice things up, all the water around them boosted their strength many times which made it a nightmare to infiltrate or assault the village.

Not to mention the village itself… the two of them followed the path for an entire hour as it twisted and turned. At the end of it just around the corner of a massive rock was their first sight of the village. The first and only things they saw were the massive wall and gate 'Wow, that's impressive! That wall must be over twenty metres high and the stones look slippery as can be, nobody should be able to walk on them properly! Not to mention the gate, it's a total death-trap, it was massive but acted as a funnel. If an army approached it they would be ripe for the slaughter, two massive steel doors which were surely infused with countless seals. A large military post right above it on the wall which spotted numerous weapons and barrels probably filled with oil, nobody in their right mind would go for a head-on assault!'

Although that was clearly the intention, it was still the warring state after all. Fights broke out every other day and large battles every few weeks. It had been going on for years now according to her father and the villages had degraded in strength tremendously. So many deaths without a clear reason, it wasn't even clear why they fought, they just did… people wanted land even if they had so much already and were unable to properly use it so far. They hungered for more just because they could…

There was however still activity in the village as was obvious by the trade caravans approaching the village from a different path. Apparently the one they followed wasn't the only one, there was a hidden one supposedly given only to well known merchants that were trusted. They were in small numbers but vital to the village as was shown by the massive number of guards that accompanied it. Most of them were in good shape, but some of them weren't 'they're wounded, probably a fight as they tried to reach the village'

Her father nudged her out of her focus "We're going to infiltrate with the help of that caravan. You see that rock over there?" she did, one of the only rocks still present next to the path "we're waiting there until the caravan is passing, then we slip in and hide underneath them. Once we reach the village we'll blend in with the gate's shadows and move in further, ready?"

She nodded, they slid through the few remaining shadows towards the rock. The entire clearing around the wall was cleared of almost everything, no trees or things you could hide behind except for this one rock a bit of a distance away from it. It was their only chance, if they blew it then they were pretty much dead, but they weren't masters of stealth for nothing… the caravan passed and produced their own shadows which they used. It was almost child's game for them. Hiding underneath one of the caravans without a sign, none of the guards even knew they were there

The gates neared until finally the caravan was told to stop, it was time for the routine inspection. Kiri-nin went up to each caravan and carefully inspected it from every corner. Yuzuki and her father however had already slipped away from theirs. As soon as the caravan in front of them was cleared to move further they slid from theirs onto the next and hid yet again

Just like that they arrived at the gates, a massive shadow crept over the caravan which they used to make their way further inside. Only minutes later and they arrived in a small alley in between some houses which were just to the right of the gate "Good work dear, we're going to steal some clothes to blend in when needed"

They moved through the alley still in stealth towards what seemed to be the marketplace. Not soon after did they stop as before them was a large open square which had many stalls on it. The stalls weren't grand and sold little content. Most of what they sold was either fish or weed which could be considered food if you thought enough about it… only one or two stalls sold other merchandise like clothing and herbs. It was poor to say the least, just like her father had said, the villages were degrading in strength and it showed… The people themselves were no different, they had the bare minimum of clothes which were riddled with holes and held together by shallow fixes. The villagers were gloomy and there wasn't a smile or sound of laughter to be heard as Yuzuki watched it from the alley

"Wait here, I'm going to get us some clothes. Going out in the open like this is still a bit too risky for you dear" she tried to follow her father's movements as he seemingly disappeared into thin air 'How?! There's hardly any shadows!', not soon after, maybe four minutes in total, did her father appear in front of her again with clothes in his hands "How did you do that?"

He smirked "Genjutsu, a remarkable skill to develop when you have enough Yin-chakra and control. It's your next step in training, when there aren't enough shadows to be used you can place an illusion over yourself which hides you from plain sight"

"Shouldn't Genjutsu be placed on others? Wouldn't they notice the intrusion of your chakra?" he shook his head at this "A common misconception, placing a Genjutsu on someone is indeed easier but also far easier to notice. What I'm doing is placing a Genjutsu on the area around myself, anybody looking at me would just think I'm not there and only see the area as it is without me because I make it look that way"

Yuzuki marvelled at the thought, being hidden in plain view! This combined with fusing with shadows would make you almost unable to be spotted, but why wouldn't they just use that to begin with?"

"I know your next question dear, it's because it's still easier to spot. It's near impossible to make a perfect Genjutsu, just the slightest activity outside of your calculations and imagination and a mistake is spotted. A smart person would notice instantly that something is wrong were this to happen"

It seemed logical, it was the same as Gengetsu had said. It was near impossible to take into account all the small details such as droplets of rain or pebbles on the street. You'd need a near endless amount of attention to detail to record and use everything. Genjutsu was not for a lack of reason the hardest skill to master, the thought of mastering it however intrigued Yuzuki all the more

Now that they had proper clothes she decided to look around more, the chance of being spotted was substantially decreased after all. She'd already noticed the people and the wall although the latter was far behind them, the last thing to look at were the buildings… she inspected them as they walked around in their new clothes while still staying out of sight as much as possible. The buildings seemed old and deteriorated even though they should have been built only recently, there were already cracks forming on the walls which were brittle from the looks of it. The stones used however seemed remarkable similar to the ones used for the wall only with an obvious lower quality to them

They still seemed slippery and hard to get a proper footing on so it was clear that even the village itself and the buildings used for villagers were made with a militaristic view. The buildings themselves were also a small distance away from each other which created many alleys, this had multiple purposed she reckoned. One was the fact that you could hide and ambush people here better if you knew the layout, the second was that destroying the village became that much harder. If you blew up one building it wouldn't immediately take others with it as the walls weren't connected. The last reason was that the walls gave proper traction to the people used to them, they could fight in the narrow areas a lot better than invaders as they didn't have to stick to the ground

Her father guided her towards a certain area of the village, over the span of a few minutes she could already see why. The buildings became different and in better shape, more people could be seen walking around but most of all it was obvious that the village was apparently split into multiple sections. The one they were in just now was the first one and it was located just next to the entire wall, this section was a buffer zone in case of an invasion and had less care put into it. The buildings were renewable in a way even if the people would lose their homes…

The closer you got to the centre the better the buildings became in quality until finally they arrived at another wall, this one was a lot lower than the previous one but still well guarded. Yuzuki spotted more than a few patrols walking around as her father explained the reason why "This part is where the militaristic area of the village truly begins, this is where the clans live, the training grounds are mostly located and where their academy lies"

It was a lot easier to enter than was to be expected though because of all the houses around them there were numerous shadows. All they had to do was follow one of them and enter, which they did. Yuzuki saw many men walk around with forehead protectors signifying that they were Kiri 'shinobi', rarely did she spot a woman walking around and even if one did she didn't have a protector "Dad, why aren't there any female Shinobi?"

Her father looked at her "Because the men in control deem women weaker and therefore unworthy of proper training. They cater to the needs of men and assist them such as in the hospital, most villages only rely on men to do their fighting"

"But that's idiotic, women are just as capable! Just look at me, I can kill many of those fake Shinobi with ease!"

Her father put his hand on her shoulder and sighed "I know, but they don't… they waste a valuable asset just because they don't give her the light of day even if she shows promise. Any kunoichi that you see is self-made and even then they are mostly used as a valuable breeding stock…"

'Pigs all of them, filthy trash using women… I'll come back when I'm stronger and kill every last one of them!'

With more care and caution than they previously had the pair of father and daughter walked through the village. They had to be wary as it was now far more dangerous, if anyone spotted them then they would have no room to properly escape, it would become a witch-hunt… "Gengetsu said he was going to the academy, want to go there first?"

"Hm? You want to see your little boyfriend before you go kill someone? How cute"

"I'm not cute!" she said that though her cheeks had puffed red in frustration "Look, even your cheeks agree with me"

"Aaargh fine! Just lead me there okay?!"

Her father laughed and smirked as he led the way, not soon after did he point towards a large building "That's it", "Gee thanks I wouldn't have noticed with the giant symbol on the side of the building…"

They were already too late to follow Gengetsu inside though, the two of them decided to just wait outside for a bit and watch if anything would happen. A full hour later and some brats, I mean children… came out of the building onto the large training field outside. Yuzuki could still see it perfectly from up the tree where they sat in silence, only a small wall made out of iron bars was around the field as nobody suspected more would be needed this deep into the village

The brats walked outside without a sound, none were truly talking to one another expect for the occasional whisper. A teacher could be seen walking among them wearing a Chunin jacket and instructing them to stand in a line "It's time for Taijutsu practice! Make pairs of two and fight one another, I'll give tips when I see any mistakes. Permanent injuries aren't allowed but you're to fight with intent to harm the other, fighting half-heartedly will get you killed! If I find anyone of you not giving their all I'll punish you in front of the whole class, got it?!"

"Hai Sensei!" she watched as the brats formed pairs "Haru you wait for the Waste of space, I want you to beat him into the ground, got that?"

The brat smirked "Gladly Sensei"

Most of them had already begun fighting one another, Yuzuki could see a clear difference in skill and concluded that some were obviously clan children, she did wonder where her friend was though… that was until she saw two more people walking onto the field, one of them was a teacher and next to him was her friend Gengetsu. The thing that made her furious though was how he looked 'He's beaten up! Who did this?!'

The teacher grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him in front of the brat Haru "Dare question my methods again you worthless disappointment, if you know so much then prove it by beating him!"

It was extremely clear that there was a massive disparity between the two, Gengetsu was scrawny and unsuited for Taijutsu compared to Haru which was well built and clearly suited for it… 'Fucking trash, it's obvious he's suited for other skills! He must've questioned his teacher about what I said and got beaten up as a result, tss trash like that doesn't deserve to live'

She watched in fury as her friend picked himself up from the ground and was immediately knocked back towards it with a kick to his chest. He lied on the ground as Haru kicked him in his side when he was down "Pathetic weakling! Why don't you use those fancy illusions of yours huh?! Those are for girls you trash, real men fight like this!" he continued to beat him up as Yuzuki's rage grew larger by the second. She had trouble containing it and had even formed three poisoned senbon in her hand already, gripping them tightly in fury 'I should just kill them! How dare they?!'

Her father smirked at her "Why wouldn't you? Isn't it part of your training?"

'He's right, this is what I've trained for, killing people!' she slid down the tree meanwhile fusing with the shadows, she neared the edge of the training ground and hid 'almost in reach, just a bit longer' until she'd gotten close enough… she looked at the two teachers and disgusting brat with murder in her eyes 'Time to die you filth'

Yuzuki threw the senbon with perfect accuracy as each of them hit their mark right in the chest, the victims suddenly shot up in alarm as the pain instantly began. One of the teachers managed to barely shout until his voice got caught in his throat, he slumped to his knees together with the other two and held his chest with his arms. They began to scream in agony as they lost control of their limbs bit by bit, their legs first began to spasm followed by their arms. They screamed until even that wasn't possible, their voices gave out due to the poison but they were still very much conscious… the pain must have been unimaginable as even in silence you could see and almost hear their pain as they lay still on the ground without as much of a movement

Their bodies had stopped working from the outside in, they couldn't move and soon their organs would cease to function. The nasty part about this poison was that it targeted the least important organs first, you would experience all of the pain as the brain wasn't even able to go into shock due to the constant surges of pain that were just barely able to keep it awake…

Minutes had passed as the other brats of the class looked at the spectacle in pure fear, they first grew alarmed at the sudden screams and then saw the reason for it. Right before their eyes two teachers and their top student were dying in a gruesome way! Some of the kids threw up from shock and others ran away, Gengetsu though was already unconscious on the ground from the beating and luckily for him didn't see what was going on

Yuzuki smiled as she watched them die but wasn't unreasonable, she knew the screams could draw attention and walked back towards her father who waited for her at the bottom of the tree "A job well done I would say, feeling a bit better now dear?"

"Hn", "Good, then we're off to our real destination, we'd better hurry before they go around searching for anyone suspicious. Nobody would suspect us to hide in one of the main clan's estates"

* * *

 **Chapter two! I'm a bit iffy about the quality, some parts seem off for some reason and I can't figure out why… it's like it doesn't read as well as it should. Maybe that's because I've read it a few times now and grew annoyed of constantly correcting things?**


End file.
